koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zuo Ci/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zuo Ci. Dynasty Warriors 5 *"How about this?" *"Well, here we go." *"So?" *"Leave me be!" *"I am Zuo Ci. Shall we make a move then?" *"These troops are skilled. Do not underestimate them." *"My troops aren't all that bad." *"Are we unable to fight back?" *"We all must perish someday..." *"I have defeated an officer." *"I have become a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"That was not very polite." *"This is not some kind of competition." *"I have conquered this base." *"Shall we go and show the enemy the true meaning of war?" *"They will learn that our defense is quite formidable." *"Do you not wish to know an era of peace and happiness?" *"Perhaps we should launch a surprise attack on the enemy." *"Obstacles that stand in our way must be removed." *"May all those that oppose us go up in flames." *"We have lost a base? How unfortunate..." *"Is your life worth so little that you must be so careless?" *"I anoint you a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hmm... Not bad. Not bad at all." *"It is refreshing to see such dedication." *"I leave everything in your capable hands." *"Perhaps this was inevitable." *"The land needs you alive. Please be careful." *"Liu Bei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"The people are relying on your strength and virtue." *"It looks like I was not of much help..." *"Reinforcements. How strange." *"I am sorry you had to do that." *"To panic would be like digging our own graves." *"Shall we give it a try ourselves?" *"We must not let this opportunity pass us by." *"We should attack without hesitation." *"Ah, I have been saved by virtue." *"Liu Bei, you must overcome this adversary and rise to greatness." *"I think I have spotted our opening, Liu Bei." *"I shall oppose you." *"You had best prepare yourself for battle." *"The shorter the battle is, the better." *"That was not a very wise decision." *"It is difficult to fight one's battles alone." *"Let me ask you a question. Why do you fight?" *"So you have come to take my life in battle." *"Victory, defeat... It all means very little in the end." *"What is to become of this land..." *"Cao Cao, I shall bring an end to your ambition." *"I will be doing the land a favor by defeating you." *"Should we settle this, Cao Cao?" *"Cao Cao, that was not very honorable of you." *"You're alone. Perhaps this is my chance." *"Allow me to interrupt you in your path towards conquest." *"What good would my defeat be of to you?" *"You have not seen the last of me..." *"It appears that I have your answer..." Xtreme Mode *"I shall lend you a hand in your quest." *"This is not my favorite situation to be in." *"Even a bird needs somewhere to rest its wings at times." *"Let me help you lay the foundation of a new age." *"You are not the one I am seeking. I seek a worthy hero." *"You may go no further." *"Chaos gives birth to some pitiful individuals." *"This is a most unfortunate reunion." *"Allow me to repay you." *"You who are lost in the chaos of this world. Wake and know your place." *"You who are passing by. Can you hear me?" *"Will you not lend me your aid?" *"Excellent work." *"I give you this." *"Is there no one here worthy of the new age?" *"Perhaps it is too soon for me to judge." *"You have defeated me? You are strong." *"You have potential. Will you not let me guide you?" *"Hmm... You look more like a hero every day." *"So I did not see the darkness within you." *"You, my friend, are like a beacon of light, piercing through the darkness of chaos... I will stand by you for a while longer. I want to see you become the hero you are destined to be." *"You, my friend, are like a beacon of light, piercing through the darkness of chaos... I'm enjoying this journey together. With your permission, I'd like to stay with you a while." *"You've won a territory, but what will you make of it? I am eager to find the answer." *"And thus the chaos finally met its end, at the hands of the greatest hero the land has ever known." Destiny Mode *"Let's go and put an end to this foolishness." *"Here they come... Let's see how they deal with my magic." *"Sometimes retreat is the wisest option..." *"Allow me to interrupt your little stroll." *"It would not be wise to let you just get away with that information." *"The only way to defend against an ambush is to avoid it." *"Such primitive tactics do not work against me. Go and try again." Empires Mode *"I may not be needed in this battle, after all." *"There is no difference in strengths. Time will be needed." *"Outnumbered? It may be time to show my full power." *"A retreat cannot be helped!" *"My skills at defense are fully at your service." *"I have brought reinforcements. Whether we live or die is now up to you." *"It appears I was not wrong in believing in you." *"It is long since I last met one as worthy of trust as you." *"Is there none who can see my need?" *"Tactics are carried out like this." *"You foul the world with your presence. I shall remove you." *"Such empty words... Would you not agree?" *"I am not so easily blinded to the truth." *"I have taken prisoner an enemy officer!" *"I have occupied this base." *"I promised you a future. I have not forgotten." *"Now is the time to capture the base." *"Enemies must be dealt with. Let us go." *"I have the power to protect an otherwise undefended base." *"I offer you my aid." *"I shall patrol the base." *"Make all preparations. Soon we will attack." *"Disruption in the ranks can be fatal. We must reform." *"Forward to the attack." *"Maintain your guard." *"Gather together." *"Consider carefully, and act accordingly." *"Even I have a blind spot. Will you aid me there?" *"I will go." *"I shall lend you my strength." *"Let us go. The questions of war can only be answered on the battlefield." *"Let us go. The meaning of war can only be found on the battlefield." *"You still have time to wait. I will go." *"I shall fight. You protect this base." *"We, too, must not lose, to the enemy, to our allies, or to our selves." *"The enemy will come here. I shall guard against that." *"Pull back. The enemy's momentum cannot be stopped." *"You wish to escape from this chaotic world. That is not the way!" *"I see you, vulture of chaos, blood leeching maggot stuffed in human form." *"I suppose my time in this realm has come to an end..." *"Excellent. I shall aid you." *"The path of the mystic never truly ends..." *"I will accept control of this force. We must see what is beyond the chaos." *"I will help you no more." *"Are there no heroes to guide this land? Must I do this myself as well?" *"Hmm... As you will." *"Fine." *"This is not the time for that." *"I am honored." *"I thank you!" *"There is no such thing as a road without ups and downs." *"It serves no purpose to fight on." *"What do you say we join forces? It is too soon for either of us to succumb to the chaos." *"I have achieved my first victory. I must continue until a new era has been forged from the old." *"The enemy proved no match for us. Now, to keep moving forward in our quest." *"It is pointless to continue fighting. I shall retreat for now." *"One should not put too much thought into my deeds. They are but mere pebbles in the path of history." *"Bringing peace to the people is my one duty above all others. I must try and prove this to them any way that I can." Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"The enemy of elite status! Don't underestimate them." *"The enemy is directed well." *"My army's not too bad." *"We are running out of strength..." *"Everything eventually falters..." *"I have annihilated (Officer)!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are a hero without equal!" *"How fierce." *"Huh, you're dependable." *"I've taken the enemy's territory!" *"We must seize the enemy's supply depot without delay." *"Seize the enemy's supply depot without delay." *"I will crush (Officer)!" *"Can somebody please take care of (Officer)!" *"I must avenge (Officer)." *"This should calm the spirits of the soldiers." *"Hmm... I could use (Officer)." *"I have no need for military fame..." *"I must avenge Cao Cao!" *"Hm... Cao Cao is an extraordinary man of great talents." *"I must avenge Liu Bei!" *"Hm... Liu Bei is a rare man of great talent." *"Hmm... I see that someone could use some guidance." *"You will know the futility of war." *"I must put an end to Cao Cao's rule." *"Shall we end this, Cao Cao?" Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I simply do as the fates require of me." *"I have foreseen every move my enemies make." *"Such a dire situation. Do I possess the strength to turn this around?" *"May my efforts bring peace to the land." *"I hope that at least some good can come out of my efforts." *"I am ashamed to have fallen for such cunning tactics." *"I commend your efforts, but you will need to try harder in order to best me." *"There is no shame in retreating." *"I wished to see... a better future..." *"I am now in control of this area." *"It is a great time to stage an attack, wouldn't you agree?" *"I shall teach you the art of defense." *"We must nip any potential threat in the bud. Like that one over there." *"I can sense you are in need of my service. I am on my way." *"We require that area over there. Follow my lead." *"I foresaw that you would become great one day." *"That was close. I can surely rely on you." *"Your timing couldn't be better. I can surely use a hand." *"Impressive, I am honored to call you an ally." *"What a surprise to see reinforcements here. I am sorry for causing you to go to so much trouble." *"You wish to defeat me? Let us see how serious you are." *"Why are you so hasty? Do you not value your life?" *"How futile. Well, no matter. I shall get the answer one way or the other." *"I wish I could have lived to see the new world..." *"Are you ready? Scatter before me!" *"Prepare to be awed!" *"Stop this if you can!" *"It will all be over soon!" *"I suppose playtime is over!" *"Can you withstand my sorcery?! What did you think?" *"You must not value your life." *"You are strong." Warriors Orochi *"It's time." *"How about this?" *"So here we go." *"Well?" *"Hmmm..." *"I do as the fates require." *"Every move has been foreseen." *"I foresaw that you would become great one day." *"Even at my age, there is still much to be learned." *"Not even a scratch." *"Hmm... Not bad. Not bad at all." *"This is not some kind of competition." *"Time to shift the tides, perhaps." *"I am sorry you had to do that." *"Reinforcements. How strange." *"Be careful how you treat me. Karma has a way of hurting." *"Victory, defeat... It all means very little in the end." *"What is to become of this land..." *"You are indeed the greatest in all the Three Kingdoms." *"Your people are in need of that strength." *"This is why your people would die for you." *"Well played, young man!" *"Impressive, but beware... The cards hold great danger..." *"Got a trump up your sleeve?" *"Unlikely, but not unforeseen." *"Perhaps this turmoil has given you strength..." *"I am not too proud to reject an offer of aid, no matter what the source." *"None can match you, my aged friend." *"Brute force has a place too..." *"Age bestows the wisdom to help others." *"The path to conquest is not a smooth one." *"I will test you again, rest assured." *"You have passed my test..." *"I'll see your hand..." *"You win this round, my young friend." *"I hope you've learned something..." *"See how you go when every swing of that ball has been foreseen." *"Your strength brings only bad karma..." *"To be buried by such a young girl..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I hope I can play my cards right." *"I will lend a hand." *"Observe." *"I will demonstrate my knowledge of the arcane arts." *"Your strength knows no bounds, Sun Wukong." *"Having fun, my simian friend?" *"Show this world of what you are capable." *"I sense true greatness in the Tokugawa name." *"If you fight like this, you will leave a mighty legacy." *"You show true mercy, my friend." *"This world does not belong to you. Leave it to humanity." *"I only hope that strength is used for the right ends..." *"You underestimate the power of humanity..." *"Observe, Da Ji, I will show you the true spirit of sorcery." *"Observe humanity, and you will see their strength." *"I pity you, Da Ji..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Shall we get going?" *"Peace is still a long way off..." *"Allow me to lend you my strength for a while." *"I hope I was of some help to everybody." *"These results shall help serve as the foundation of peace for the world." *"Here, please take this. You are the perfect person to use it wisely." *"I see you have overcome your trials." *"Your strength is clearly limited." *"In the last battle, I was forced to defeat many enemy officers. It seems that this world is not yet ready for peace..." *"If my services are to be called upon so frequently, then it must mean that this chaos is not so easily resolved." *"I was not very useful in the battle the other day. The chaos of this world has been detrimental to us all." *"Everybody seems to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps even I could take some time to relax." *"I do as the fates require." *"Every move has been foreseen." *"I foresaw that you would become great one day." *"You are indeed the greatest in all the Three Kingdoms." *"Your strength and bravery are admirable." *"Well done, otherworldly visitor. I have never seen such technique." *"There are none who can top your bravery, Benkei." *"Do I have enough strength remaining to turn this around?" *"Another me...? This too must be part of the disturbance." *"Not even a scratch." *"You are quite the warrior." *"It seems help has arrived." *"What a surprise to see reinforcements here." *"You wish to defeat me?" *"How futile." *"We need your power, Liu Bei." *"This is why your people would die for you." *"Your heart is strong and pure." *"You would deign to help me?" *"Most impressive, otherworldly visitor." *"You came here to help me?" *"You possess immense strength." *"I'm glad to see you here, Benkei." *"That was a close call. I'm glad you're here." *"Impressive. I am honored to call you an ally." *"It seems help has arrived. Good to see you here." *"What a surprise to see reinforcements here. I am sorry for causing you to go to so much trouble." *"You wish to defeat me? Let us see how serious you are." *"How futile. Well, no matter. I shall get the answer one way or the other." *"We need your power, Liu Bei. Be cautious with your life." *"I'm surprised to see you here. You are most magnanimous." *"I would love to see more people with hearts as strong and pure as yours." *"You would deign to help me? Truly you are too kind..." *"Most impressive, otherworldly visitor. It seems your power is supported by unwavering faith." *"You came here to help me? I am moved by your compassion." *"You possess immense strength. I hope you do not continue to only use it for senseless violence." *"I'm glad to see you here, Benkei. It seems that even you have a touch of morality within your heart." *"It is still both frightening and thrilling to see you in battle." *"Excellent work. I think you shall find a place for yourself on this battlefield." *"I knew you would come. With you here, these foes will not be a problem." *"So you were the one to answer my call for help. Very well, let us turn this situation around together." *"Why do we face each other? What do you wish to become by defeating me?" *"You are indeed most magnanimous. It is my sincere hope that you are able to become a hero." *"Truly, this is something only you can do. Perhaps a peaceful world is not far off after all..." *"So it is the pursuit of benevolence that bring you to this land of death? Very well." *"You are truly a ray of hope for our world." *"I knew you would help me. Thank you, silver-haired saint." *"Hunting demons requires a cold heart. But I can see that your heart burns strong." *"Thank you, otherworldly visitor. With your help, there is no battle we cannot win." *"Your strength is as impressive as ever, Benkei. If you would but turn that strength to good, you would be a hero." *"I trusted that you would come, Benkei. I knew that even you have a conscience you cannot ignore." *"I shall silence your incessant chatter." *"I can see that you are a warrior of ability." *"It would do you good to see a little more of my arcane arts." *"Are you still as benevolent as you once were...? Let us see." *"Hmm... Just as I anticipated, Liu Bei. I believe I will not leave here disappointed." *"It is true. You are a vessel of virtue. Your capacity will grow even larger if you can overcome this trial." *"You who are pure of heart... I have a test for you." *"Hmm, your powers are beyond my expectations." *"Only someone like you could save this world. Nurture your strengths and show people the way." *"Creature of the night, shall we put our skills to the test?" *"What is this relentless strength...?" *"Through such darkness, not even I can tell where good and evil lie. I must test you further." *"You are quite the dangerous sapling. I must pull you up from the roots." *"Despite your rough nature, you seem to have quite the resolve." *"Hmm, it would be a shame to pluck you from the earth now. Learn some good sense, and you may find your way." *"You want to challenge me? What could you be looking to gain?" *"There is no trickery to my skills. Would you like to see for yourself?" *"You may be shrouded in darkness, but I will drive it off!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I think it's time I got involved." *"Child of great benevolence, allow me to lend you my strength." *"Now, proceed. Righteous one." *"I took some time to go back to my mountain retreat. The power infused in my talismans weakens when I am down here, so I need some time to recharge them every now and then, you understand." *"I was invited to join the others as they train. I think some of them wanted to learn the techniques that I use, but that simply isn't possible. It took many, many years for me to reach this level." Category:Quotes